Lets go to the Amusement Park!
by Randomness-at-its-finest
Summary: The entire team decides to go to Happy Amusement Park! Mentions of Spitfire, chalant, Raldur, Bubmble Guardian and ArseGirl. Rated M for language and Behavior


_Etnad: What the hell is this!?_

_Dante: Dude, Calm your tits, it just a fanfic._

_Etnad: Oh..._

_Dante: I dont own YJ_

* * *

Megan and the entire team with Zee, Wally, Arty, Raquel and Khaldur decide to go to the Amusement park.

It all started when there were no missions to deal with in one week, so Garfield decided to talk Dick into going to the amusement park with the rest of the team.

As for Megs and Con-Con, they got back together after a little sinister plan Garfield and the old team made up.

The plan was to leave the two in the cave to watch it, obviously the two would be super bored and talk. In the end the two eventually told the truth and made out just when Dick entered the room...How romantic...

"All ready?" Dick asks. The entire team were in civilian clothes. Wolf was tired and decided to watch the cave.

"Hey! I can't go out with green skin!" Yelled Garfield.

"Me too!" Yelled La'gann

"Fine! Namuh a ekil kool!" Zatanna casted.

Both of the boys were covered in smoke until the view of a 22 year old with a small ponytail and a red headed 13 year old was seen by the team.

"Awesome!" The boys yelled.

Megan looked worried and finally said;

"Wait! Where's my Phone?" Megan asks.

"Why do you need a phone?"Artemis said.

"Duh! I need pictures for my scrapbook!" Replies Megan. "But where is it?"

Megan ran to her room searching every inch.

"Don't worry Megan! It's in the car!" Conner finally said.

Megan ran back and punched Conner on the shoulder. They all went outside, Roy, Cassie, Tim and La'gann were in Dicks car along with Zee. Gar, Khaldur, Raquel and Megan were in Conner's car. Artemis and Wally rode on a motorcycle while Barbra, Bart and Jaime were in Mal and Karen's car.

They all drove to Happy Amusement Park, the greatest amusement park in the area.

'After a ten minute drive'

"Where first?" Asked Garfield.

There was a wide grin on Wally's face before he yelled;

"Death's Grip!" He looked exited, the others... Well... Not so much.

Death's Grip was the most extreme roller coaster in history! Well Wally's history.  
Megan looked furious...

"YOU MANIAC!" Megan hissed

"Oh don't get your vagina in a twist..." He smirked.

That was it, Megan kicked the speedster as hard as she could in the gut.

"GOD! It was only a joke!" He hissed.

The others were about to die laughing, even Artemis, I guess some girlfriends aren't really loyal.

They all decided to go to the Twister, a long spinner with seats on it.  
Roy and Cassie were too chicken and stayed outside.

The rest were already buckled up and ready. Jaime had a scared look in his face when the ride started moving. Megan held Conner's hand tight but he didn't feel a thing. Garfield, on the other hand looked like a crazed maniac with a wide smile on his face. Karen and Mal closed their eyes and counted 1-500. La'gann was screaming like a mermaid and Zatanna looked bored while Wally, Artemis and Dick were screaming,"MORE!"

During the insane ride, Roy and Cassie were making out on the bench. Cassie was on top of the bald version of red arrow.

The rest finally went out of the ride looking wasted. Conner was about to puke, Jaime wanted to do the same. Khaldur and Raquel looked normal. Wally, Garfield, Artemis and Dick walked out looking stoked. Megan looked like she had seen a ghost.

"C-can w-we go to t-the Ferris wheel." Megan asked.

"We'll it is dark and the view will be great!" Wally agreed.

The team walked up to the guy at the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel was HUGE!

"We have 16 people dude," Wally said. "Oh, and can we ride for 30 minutes. Besides, no ones comes here.

The man nodded and opened the mini gate.

Dick and Zee were the first ones to step in the box, then the Ferris wheel moved for the next box. Megan and Conner stepped in it, the next one was for Bart and Jaime, next was The Wall-man and Repunzel, then Karen and Mal, Cassie and Roy, Khaldur and Raquel, and finally La'gann, Barbra and Garfield.

Basically the only people on the Ferris wheel was the team.

At first Garfield thought of La'gann as a retarded, love-sick Fish Freak! But when he broke up with Megan so she could be with Conner, Garfield started to like the Atlantean.

'In Dicks box'

Dick and Zee were talking about what their future would be... Seriously sappy.  
After a while they fell asleep.

'In Conner's box'

The two were making out as usual, nothing new...

'In Bart's box'

Bart and Jaime were playing Taken on their PSP...

'In Wallace's Box'

The two were snuggling, Wally was really bugged about having Repunzel's hair on his face.

'In Karen's box'

Karen was texting on her phone while Mal was awkwardly reading 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Eventually Karen finally said, "Babe, why are you reading Porn?"

'In Roy's Box'

The two were watching Harlem Shake videos on Cassie's iPad.

'Khaldur's box'

Khaldur fell asleep and Raquel was listening to Rhianna's songs on her phone.

'La'gann's Box'

Garfield was on his iPhone scrolling through 9gag. La'gann asked, "Your still 13 and you already have your own iPhone..."

"Hey, iPhones are totally cool!" Replied Garfield. Barbra was asleep next to La'gann.

After the long 30 minute ride, the team decided to go home.

Before they could get out Wally threatened to Spread their secrets to everyone if they didn't ride Death's Grip.

"No! Never ever!" Megan said.

"Sure why not..." Conner finally agreed to Wally.

The rest agreed except for Megan, Conner had to carry her to the roller coaster, good thing he couldn't feel Megan's scratching, punching and kicking.

The team walked up to the roller coaster and sat on the carts. Conner had to hold Megan down while Garfield was trying to buckle the huge seatbelt thing.  
After a while Megan stopped screaming, 'It's just like the Bio-Ship' she thought.

When the Ride started, Megan gripped Conner's hand so tight there was a bruise on it. The carts went through a series of loops and downfalls. Megan was screaming until she fainted. At the last downfall was very long making everybody scream like a girl, even Wally.

At the end, the team went to a small bar. Megan was still unconscious but she eventually woke up when Wally stuffed her shirt with ice cubes. Garfield and La'gann decided to visit all the other rides.

After one Hour, the boys were were completely wasted.

"Oh my god! I think I'm going to puke ice cubes!" Yelled Artemis.

Conner on the other hand was hitting on his girlfriend like an asshole.

"Conner, how much did you drink?" Megan asked.

"Don't worry, I only had a bottle!" He replied. "Fine, five..."

"You are seriously sleeping in your room!" She said. "You better behave, mister."

"Don't worry, sexy, Conner's gonna be a very good boy for Miss Sexy!" He said in a husky voice.

"Girls, the boys are wasted, who's gonna drive?" Megan asked will Conner was sucking on her neck.

"Stop that..." Megan said.

Conner nodded and finished his last bottle.

"Well, Karen can drive Mal's car, Cassie can take Conner's, Artemis can ride the Motorcycle alone while Wally transfers to Dicks car which will be driven by La'gann. Mission clear?" Barbra said.

All the women nodded. As they started to carry the boys into the cars. Superboy was last because he was heavy, VERY heavy, so all the girls needed to carry him without exposing their powers.

When Conner slumped down on the very back seats, he took off his shirt and Megan blushed.

"Conner's too hot! Where's Megan!" He complained. Megan gave Conner a kiss on the forhead. She then walked to the front seat.

"Oh Mars! i forgot my pictures!" she yelled.

After the long day, they went home and slept... ALONE BECAUSE THE BOYS ARE WASTED!


End file.
